


Some Things Are Worth The Wait

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anakin has a huge crush on his boss and he's suffering. Nothing happens until Anakin sends a text to the wrong person (because he's an idiot).





	Some Things Are Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this just... happened.

‘He was wearing those tight pants, Padmé!’ Anakin exclaims frustrated, peeling the label off his beer battle. ‘You know how much I hate those.’

‘Well,’ she replies, nipping from her wine. ‘That’s not what you said the last time he wore them. If I remember this correctly, you said you wish he’d wear them every day? And then you gave me a detailed description of  what you wanted him to do to you.’

‘Well,’ Anakin protests, feeling his cheeks redden for the hundredth time that day, ‘that was before he loosened his tie.’

‘Oh, so now you don’t him to bend you over his desk anymore?’ she says, swirling the drink in her glass.

Anakin lets out a nervous chuckle. ‘I did say that, didn’t I?’

Padmé nods, stone cold. He should never have admitted that to her. Now she’s never going to let that go. However, he desperately needs someone to vent to. Ever since he became Obi-Wan’s assistant, it had become even harder for him to deny his attraction to the man – his boss! He knows that can never end well, so he’s been trying very hard to hide it, to no avail. It doesn’t help that Kenobi keeps doing maddening things like wear tight pants and suits and lean over his desk and drink coffee that could never be hotter than he is and oh, just _exist_ in general. That’s bad enough.

‘You got it bad,’ Padmé says, shaking her head. ‘I think you just need to get laid.’

‘Yes, by him,’ Anakin replies immediately.

‘Oh, Ani,’ she says, drinking the last bit of wine. ‘Just come along and have fun. You’ll meet a nice man.’

‘He doesn’t need to be nice,’ he replies, emptying his beer glass and putting it back on the table. ‘Just anything to get my mind off Kenobi.’

 

* * *

 

The next day he’s hungover and has very much not gotten laid. And he’s got text messages, most of them from Padmé. They lost each other halfway through the night, which didn’t stop the fun – at least, not for her. She tells him she hooked up with a pretty blonde and he falls back on the bed, groaning in frustration. That does not make his situation better. Not at all. He picks up the phone again and sends her:

_in bed alone and very horny. just want kenobi to do me_

He has barely put it down before he gets another text. He expected an answer from Padmé, but instead it’s from work, which is strange, because today is Saturday and there is no work today. Did he fuck up again? Kenobi knows very well it’s not his fault he threw coffee over those important files and he most definitely cleaned up the mess.

_I think you got the wrong number. -Obi-Wan Kenobi._

Oh no. Anakin stares at his phone in disbelief. Did he send him…? Oh, god no, he did not send him that text that was meant for Padmé, did he? One look at the text tells him that, _yes_ , he most definitely did. He told Obi-Wan Kenobi he just wanted him to do him. Fuck. _Fuck._ A wave of nausea that can’t be just from the alcohol hits him. He just messed up everything. Everything. His job, his life, his very dignity… He’s dead. He’s so very dead.

_padme, help. just texted kenobi I wanted him to do me. actually dying right now_

It takes what seems like hours, but what he learns from the time stamps on the texts is only fourteen minutes, for Padmé to text back:

_You did what? How did that happen?_

He admires her perfect spelling after a night like this. Even if he is in a very important life-threatening situation like this, he can’t help but wonder if she’s still at the blonde’s house. 

_wanted to text you. come kill me_

This time she texts back almost immediately:

_Oh no, Ani. What did he say?_

She must be so disappointed in him right now, and to be honest, he himself is too. How did he not check the recipient beforehand? How could he have been so incredibly stupid?

_he just said I got the wrong number. how dead you think i am?_

He needs to quit immediately. Find a new job. Move back to Tatooine, take up farming. Maybe shoot himself into space so he’ll never have to face Kenobi ever again.

_Well, can you play it off as if you were talking about someone else?_

Anakin sighs.

_how many kenobis you know?_

It’s not as if it’s such a common name, especially in Coruscant.

_Oh no. I’m so sorry._

Yeah, Anakin is feeling very sorry for himself too. He’s never going to survive this. He’s going to get fired and it will be the worst, most humiliating thing ever.

_what do I do now_

He’s too stressed to remember question marks exist.

_Just go to work on Monday. I’m sure he won’t say anything._

Anakin decides he’s never hated Mondays more.  


* * *

 

Monday comes way too soon for him. He spent the entire weekend agonizing over the text, analyzing it over and over again, thinking of ways he can deny the text came from him or at least to at least to play it off as if there was _another_ Kenobi he was referring to in his text. In the end he realizes there is really no way around. If his boss doesn’t bring it up, he’ll be fine. He’ll live in fear for the upcoming year, probably, but he’ll be fine.

He comes into work with his heart racing, but there nothing seems out of the ordinary. Kenobi is already in his office, like he always is, and when he sees him, he acknowledges him with a slight nod. Anakin turns bright red and quickly sits down and takes a sip of burning hot coffee. _Fuck._ Bad idea.

‘You okay there?’ Rex walks towards him, coffee in hand.

Anakin nods, his face probably still bright red. ‘Yes,’ he sputters. ‘Just… hot coffee.’

 _Oh, and I texted our boss I wanted him to fuck me two days ago, but that’s fine_ , he adds in his mind. _I’m not dying inside at all._

Rex raises an eyebrow and nods. ‘Okay. Well, got to get to work.’

‘Yeah,’ Anakin replies. ‘Work.’

At least now he can hide behind a computer screen.

 

* * *

 

It’s so close to five. Anakin stares at the clock and counts down the seconds. If Kenobi doesn’t say anything about the text today, he’ll probably never do it. That means he’s safe. He’ll never ever stare at his ass again, he swears. He’ll never fantasize about being bend over that desk anymore. Okay, that promise he probably can’t keep, but the point is: he’ll be good. One more second…

Five o’clock.

He gets up faster than anybody else, logs off of the computer and prepares to get out, until something stops him in his tracks. That something is a somebody and his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.

‘Anakin,’ he says, ‘can I see you in my office?’

 _Oh no_. If he could drop dead now, it would be already too late. Rex shoots him a confused look, and Anakin tries to shrug casually, but completely fails. It’s about the text. It can’t be about anything else than the text.

‘Yes,’ Anakin replies, swallowing hard. ‘Of course.’

 

* * *

 

‘I think you know why I called you in here?’

Anakin sits down across mister Kenobi. His face gives away nothing, and Anakin is not sure if he’s scared or a little turned on. Probably both. This office has been the setting of his fantasies way too often.

‘The text.’

Kenobi nods. ‘In your words: you just wanted me to _do_ you?’

Anakin swallows again and can feel his face heat up even more. He had no idea that was even possible. Why did he have to say that?

‘Yes.’

‘Well,’ Obi-Wan folds his hands, somehow looking down on him, even if Anakin is taller and their chairs are the same height. ‘We can do two things.’

Anakin nods. His mind is trying to guess what those two things are, but none of the results are very pretty. At best he’ll be lectured, at worst he’ll be humiliated and fired.

‘We can forget all about this,’ Kenobi suggests. Anakin wants to nod and agree already, but there’s a tiny part of him that wants to know the second option. ‘Or I could do you.’

Anakin blinks. ‘What?’

‘You heard me.’

He did hear him, but he could swear he misheard. There is no way he suggested he’d – they’d have _sex_.

‘You mean have sex, right?’ he asks, more confused than ever. _And more than a little turned on._

Kenobi nods. ‘Of course, assuming you won’t tell anyone.’

Anakin immediately rises to his feet and nods. ‘Yes!’ he replies happily. ‘I mean, no, I wouldn’t tell anyone, of course. But yes!’

He smiles in reply. ‘Okay, I see the office is all emptied out. I suggest we go to my place.’

Some part of him wants to protest, suggest they do it here, but now this unbelievably crazy thing is happening, there is no way he’s going to ruin it.

‘Okay,’ he nods, ‘yeah.’  


* * *

 

Mister Kenobi has a really nice apartment, looking out over the city. Anakin has seated himself on the sofa and is trying very hard not to jump him. He’s getting wine. _Wine._ So it’s going to be a classy fuck. If there’s such a thing as a classy fuck.                                                                                                                            

‘Mister Kenobi, can we just – ’

Anakin is cut short. ‘Just call me Obi-Wan. We’re equals here.’

Anakin nods. He knew his boss’s first name before, of course, but it’s as if he learning it for the first time. ‘Obi-Wan,’ he repeats. ‘Okay.’

‘So what were you going to say?’ he asks, handing him a glass of wine and sitting down next to him.

‘Can’t we just start?’ Anakin asks impatiently.

Obi-Wan smiles. ‘You’ll often find good things are worth the wait.’

Anakin raises an eyebrow. ‘That sounds like you’re promising me it’ll be good.’

‘It will be,’ Obi-Wan says, leaning towards him. ‘And you’ll have to wait. But,’ he says, coming so close their lips almost touch, ‘you can have your first taste.’

Obi-Wan tastes like the wine, but so much sweeter. His kiss is not as rough as Anakin had imagined, no, he’s quite sweet and careful and pulls away way too soon. When Anakin groans impatiently, Obi-Wan smiles.

‘Patience.’  


* * *

 

Drinking wine has never taken so long, but Anakin gets rewarded for his wait as soon as Obi-Wan puts down his glass. Their second kiss is lazy and drown out, lips finally touching, yes, but their mouths still closed. Anakin whines. He doesn’t know how much patience he’s got left.

‘You want more?’

‘Yes,’ he replies. ‘Please, more.’

Obi-Wan gently pushes him into the sofa and his head lands softly on a heap of soft pillows. _Finally,_ Anakin thinks, _off to the good part._ He still can’t believe this is happening and if he’s dreaming, he better finishes before he wakes up.

Anakin opens his mouth a little more and now finally Obi-Wan’s pushing his tongue in. The kiss deepens, slowly at first , then faster, accompanied by another moan and Anakin’s hands finding their way under Obi-Wan’s suit.

‘You’d rather have me take that off?’ Obi-Wan asks.

Anakin nods. No matter how hot it’d be to be fucked by him in a suit, he wants to see Obi-Wan naked now he’s got the chance.

‘Well, then you have to take something off too.’ He smirks.

‘A fair trade,’ Anakin replies, already unbuttoning his shirt. It’s not too long before both of their chests are naked now and Anakin marvels at his toned body and lets his hands wander through the soft hair on his chest.

‘You’re gorgeous,’ Obi-Wan says, and Anakin’s cheeks grow even hotter. ‘Let me see more of you.’

Anakin moans a yes in reply and Obi-Wan unbuttons his pants, rubbing his hand over his pants in the process. Anakin curses. It feels so good, and he’ll not be denied touch any longer.

‘Fuck, touch me,’ he whimpers.

However, Obi-Wan is not planning on listening, going from his grin. ‘Oh no. If you want to be properly fucked, you’ll have to come upstairs.’

‘Not fair.’

Obi-Wan shakes his head. ‘Very fair. Now, you think you can wait just a _little_ longer?’

Anakin wants to curse him out once again, but changes his mind. ‘Yes, sir.’

From the look on Obi-Wan’s face he can tell he likes that.

 

* * *

 

Anakin doesn’t get a chance to take a look at Obi-Wan’s bedroom before he’s pushed onto the bed. Obi-Wan immediately climbs on his lap, to give him no way out. He could not be more turned on than he is right now.

‘Tell me if this is not okay.’ Obi-Wan’s voice is suddenly serious and Anakin can’t do anything but take it seriously too.

‘I will. Now, get on with the fucking.’

Obi-Wan laughs and allows Anakin to unbutton his pants. Now only their underwear is left. When Anakin wants to pull it down, he finds Obi-Wan’s hands on his instead.

‘Not yet.’

‘You promised!’ Anakin protests.

‘Hush,’ Obi-Wan replies sternly. ‘I want to enjoy you.’

‘ _Fuck_.’ No matter how much Anakin wants to be mad because he has to wait again, those words make him weak again.

Obi-Wan lean over and his lips find his way over his torso and his neck, sucking gently on the sensitive skin.

‘Harder,’ Anakin pleas, hoping a hickey will show up tomorrow, reminding the both of them of the night they had.

Obi-Wan doesn’t let him down and places two more further down. However, there would be no way to hide them, he realizes with glee. He’ll face the stares just for the memory and just for the pleasure he’s feeling right now. Obi-Wan’s mouth is at his nipples now. He sucks them both hard and then finally makes his way further down, to his stomach. A simple kiss there sends waves of arousal down his body, so much he could have come from just that.

‘Oh, Anakin.’ Obi-Wan seems to be onto him. ‘Do you need to calm down a little?’

‘No, no,’ he pleas. ‘I can handle it.’

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. ‘I can see that.’

‘I can.’ _He can do it._

A smile. ‘Okay then.’

He pushes down his underwear and finally frees his cock. He’s so hard it almost hurts, but it does so in the most blissful way. He knows one thing: he really needs to be fucked right now. Obi-Wan moans satisfied looking at him.

‘Look at you,’ he whispers. ‘Beautiful.’

Now Anakin can’t hold back anymore. He pulls Obi-Wan’s underwear down and smiles at what he sees.

‘You like it?’

‘Yeah,’ Anakin replies. ‘Can’t wait to have it in me.’

Obi-Wan leans over to open a drawer and reveals a condom and a bottle of lube. He certainly came in prepared. ‘So,’ he says. ‘I assume that means you’re ready?’

Anakin nods, more than eager to take him. He looks on in wonder as Obi-Wan puts on the condom and lubes up his fingers.

‘So how do you want to be taken?’

Anakin replies by flinging his legs over his shoulder and Obi-Wan smiles.

‘You know what you want.’

‘I do.’

‘I like it.’

Obi-Wan pushes up his ass in the perfect position. Anakin knows he’d probably be able to take two fingers at once, but Obi-Wan starts with one. It’s frustrating, it’s not enough, it’s not filling him up at all. Obi-Wan doesn’t even push in deep enough.

‘More.’

Obi-Wan obeys and pushes a second finger in him. That feels better. He can feel himself stretching a little and he savors the feeling of that. He lets out a moan and Obi-Wan pushes deeper into him.

‘You can easily take this, can’t you?’ Obi-Wan says, and Anakin can’t help but notice he seems a little impressed.

‘Yeah. Give me more,’ Anakin replies, and finally he’s rewarded with the third finger pushes in deep enough to actually make him squirm. He lets out another series of moans and he can feel his impatience melting away slowly. Yes. Yes, this is good.

Then, finally, Obi-Wan pulls his fingers out to. ‘So, ready?’

‘Fuck yes.’

Obi-Wan angles up his hips a little more and then teases his cock by his opening. He’s not getting in, Anakin realizes, and he wants to curse again.

‘Get it in,’ he begs. ‘Please, sir.’

That seems to do the trick. Finally his cock enters him, and he’s being filled up good. Anakin moans in pleasure and contentment. This is what he wanted. This is what he wanted for so long. Obi-Wan was right: this was absolutely worth the wait.

Anakin lays back now, allows himself to be taken slowly. It’s frustrating at first, wanting to push to receive more, begging Obi-Wan to go deeper, but as soon as he realizes that is getting him no results, he lays back and tries to enjoys the simple feeling of Obi-Wan’s cock in him. Only after what feels like a very long time, he fucks him deeper and harder, groaning and moaning himself, releasing all of his lust. Anakin loves it, begs for more, until he feels the release coming.

‘Gonna come,’ he yells out. ‘Obi-Wan, harder.’

Obi-Wan obeys, takes his cock and makes it feel even better. Anakin curses again when he comes, feeling not just release from this day, but many others. He feels so good, so filled up and so relieved when it’s finally there. He lays back, drenched in sweat and watches as Obi-Wan comes too. He had never thought he’d actually see the look on his boss’s face as he comes, but it’s absolutely magnificent. He pulls out, still breathing heavily, and Anakin has never felt so satisfied in his life.  


* * *

 

‘So,’ Anakin says, eating the breakfast Obi-Wan just prepared, ‘what do you think they’re going to say when we’re getting into work together?

Obi-Wan smirks. ‘You should more worried about those hickeys. I’m not the one who’s going to have some explaining to do.’

Anakin replies with a shrug. ‘Worth it, though.’

‘Oh?’ Obi-Wan gets up and takes his plate, still smirking. ‘You’d say it was worth the wait?’

‘Yeah,’ Anakin replies, ‘Definitely worth the wait.’

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know what this is, but let me know what you think.


End file.
